Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 49
Sein Schicksal besiegeln Die ersten Sonnen strahlen Trafen mein Gesicht als ich aufwachten wahren die andren schon lange wach „Guten Morgen Christopher“ sagte Takashi, ich sah ihm an das er die ganze Nacht geweint haben muss da seine Augen noch immer total rot wahren doch ich sprach ihn nicht darauf an. „So da nun alle wach sind last uns weiterreisen“ sagte Davis und ging voran wurde aber sofort gestoppt „Davis wo willst du überhaupt hin?“ fragte ich ihn skeptisch „naja ich wollte mich Gegen die Dämonen Lords stellen“ „und wo sollen die deiner Meinung nach sein“ „Ahh ich …. ich wollte“ „Du wolltest was? In dein Verderben Stürzen wenn du ohne Plan los läufst, wenn du nicht weißt wo sie sind dann könnten sie aus heiterem Himmel über dich herfallen und deinem Leben den Gar aus machen“ Alle schauten mich an als ob ich etwas falsches gesagt habe bis Sara zu mir kam und mir einen Kuss auf den Mund gab „du hast noch nie so über etwas nachgedacht wie jetzt oder?“ „Ja das habe ich, ich meine es sind so viele gestorben das ich mir jede Sekunde Gedanken mache was ich machen kann das nicht noch jemand stirb, Izzy zeig mir mal einen Plan der Digiwelt“ er nickte und machte seinen Laptop auf. „Also wir wahren bis her überall gewesen bis auf an diesen 6 Stellen“ Plötzlich setzte der Laptop aus und ein Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm und verschwand auch wieder „Was war das?“ fragte Izzy „Wer weiß na gut also los geht’s Leute. Kaum Gingen wir los bemerkten wir das Takashi und Jerry fehlten (Bei Jerry und Takashi) „Also Jerry wir müssen es tun, wir warten hier bis sie uns gefunden haben und ich weiß das sie das werden du tust so als ob du mich über rumpelt hast und nimmst meinen Stab aber Pass auf es darf niemand Sterben Doch wenn dann bring es im Kampf zu ende“ Jerry Nickte und setzte sich hin „Aber vergiss nicht Takashi die Gabe wird nur an den übergeben wer wahren Helden Mut zeigt und mich dann zur strecke bring“ „Takshi nickte und ihm liefen tränen runter (bei de Rest des Team´s) „Wir Müssen sie finden auch wen Takashi und Jerry Stark sind müssen wir sie finden“ sagte ich und lief voraus „Was mein ihr irgend was ist heute anders an ihm oder?“ Fragte Izzy „Ja irgend wie Komisch aber sonst wäre er ja nicht er selbst oder?“ sagte Davis „Wei meinst du das ist er sonst anders“ fragten alle „Na ja in der Realen Welt war er des öfteren so“ „ach so das wusste ich gar nicht“ Meldete sich nun Sara nun zu Wort die mich als kleines Kind sehr gut kannte. Ich hörte teilweise und musste schmunzeln „Na was gibt es denn da hinten zu tuscheln Leute“ fragte ich mit mit ernsten blick doch brach dann vor lachen zusammen alle standen vor mir und schauten sich fragend an „War ich wirklich früher schon so Davis? Sara?“ „Du hast uns zugehört“ fragte Izzy „Na klar hahaha so aber jetzt ernsthaft dort hinten sind Zwei gute freunde von euch Izzy“ ich zeigte auf einen Felsen und ein Ograymon so wie ein Leomon kamen hervor „Leomon Ograymon was macht ihr denn hier“ fragte Mimi „Naja wir dachten wir helfen euch etwas bei eurer Reise, wo sind den Tai und die anderen von den Digirittern“ keiner sagte etwas bis ich mich zu Word meldete „Nun es ist so sie sind im Kampf gestorben um die Menschen und digimon die ihnen am Herzen lagen zu beschützen doch leider war das umsonst nach dem der erste Starb ging es los es war wie ein Massen sterben und nun sind nur noch wir Zehn... ich meine Acht hier da“ sagte ich mit gesengten Kopf „Wie so sagtest du zu Anfang Zehn“ fragte Leomon nach „nun ja wir sind auf der suche nach zwei unserer Freunde“ „wir haben vorhin zwei Menschen gesehen ihre Partner wahren aber nicht da sei sagten das wir euch hier treffen werden und das ihr Hilfe braucht“ sagte Ograymon „Was wirklich wo sind sie hin“ „in Richtung Norden zu den Berg Ruinen, wir werden euch Dort hin bringen“ alle wahren Froh zuhören das es den beiden scheinbar gut ging aber mir ging es nicht so „irgend was ist da merkwürdig warum verschwinden sei erst um uns dort zu treffen“ „Ach Christopher sei doch nicht so ein Pessimist“ sagte Davis und grinste „ja du hast je recht“ wir machten uns Mit Leomon und Ograymon auf den weg in Richtung norden (Etwas Später) „Mann leomon hättet ihr uns nicht sagen können das die Berge hier voller Schnee sind Es ist Schweine Kalt!“ Meckerte Mimi laut Hals „Psss nicht so laut Mimi es könnte sonst noch eine Lawine runterkommen“ Meine Izzy „so wir sind da das sind die Berg Ruinen“ wir sahen uns um doch fanden die beiden nicht. „hmm seltsam wie so sollten wir hier herkommen?“ fragte ich mich „Hey Leute hier ich habe eine Nachricht gefunden!“ brüllte Davis. Wir liefen sofort zu Daivs „Na los lies schon vor Davis“ sagte Sara ganz aufgeregt *so fern wie ihr diesen Brief hier findet sind wir schon weiter gezogen in den Dschungel vor euch ist eine Antike Tafel die nur die Wiedergeburt des Legendären Kriegers und sein Partner können es lesen, sie wird euch etwas zum Legendären Krieger Erzählen ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder schöne Grüße Takahi und Jerry* „hmm welche Antike Tafel meint er?“ fragte Davis „ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich würde meinen die vor uns Oder?“ sagte Izzy „ja und wer kann es nun lesen“ fragte Yoli „Nun ja ich kann es lesen“ sagte ich etwas zögerlich „da steht Vor tausenden von Jahren wütete ein Schreckliches digimon Name´s Darknessmon es zerstörte beinah die Gesammte Digiwelt doch ein Tapfer´s Kind und sein Partner Schmolzen zu einen Digimon zusammen das die macht hatte alle die Gefallen wahren wieder auferstehen zulassen und ihre Kraft zu bündeln und Darknessmon zu versiegeln doch sollte jemals zweifel über den Legendären Krieger kommen so würde sich das Siegel schon bald wieder öffnen und eine Flut der Zerstörung über alle Dimensionen verteilen“ „Du bist es du bist der Legendäre Krieger aus der Prophezeiung“ sagte Leomon und verbeugte genau so wie Ograymon „das ist doch alles nur Zufall hehe oder?“ fragte ich doch Plötzlich hörten wir eine stimme „Nein ist es nicht ich habe es schon gespürt als wir uns das erste mal trafen“ „Jerry?“ „ja wer sonst“ „wo ist denn Takashi?“ fragte Ken „ach der der ist Bewusstlos ich konnte ihn nicht aus schalten er ist doch immer hin mein Bester freund was man von euch nicht sagen kann ich habe einen Pakt mit den Dämonen Lords geschlossen um euch alle auszuschalten und nun Digiarmorei der Finsternis erstrahle!“ „Platymon Armor digitatsion zu...... Forneusmon Hüter der Finsternis“ „Was hast du vor!“ brüllte ich ihn an „na was wohl...... euch Töten! haha“ „Christopher uns bleibt nichts übrig wir müssen kämpfen“ sagte Davis „Veemon Phantom digitiert zu … Vanvisbenamon“ „Auf geht’s Palmon“ „palmon Phantom digitiert zu … Dryademon“ „Okay tentomon jetzt wir“ „Tentomon Phantom digitasion zu … Gatakirimon“ „Okay Hawkmon Phantom digitasion zu … Sumatramon“ „Wormon auf geht´s“ „Wormon Phantom digitasion zu … Samurimon“ „Gallexmon las uns helfen“ „Gallexmon Phantom digitasion zu … Metall Gallexmon „Terriamon wollen wir?“ „Terriamon Tamer matrix digitiertion zu … Coraxmon Energie der Wünsche“ „gut Guilmon jetzt wir“ „Guilmon Tamer matrix digitasion zu … Sun Greymon Kraft der Wut“ nun hatte Forneusmon es mit Acht digimon gleichzeitig zu tun doch es blieb entspannt. „Was soll das denn werden Höllen Tor!“ plötzlich erschien vor Forneusmon ein Riesiges Tor das sich langsam öffnete und um so mehr es sich öffnete desto schwächer wurde jeder von uns. „Solarer Sternen Hieb“ Sun Greymon Griff Forneusmon an um zu verhindern das sich das Tor komplett öffnete doch es war zu spät das Tor War offen und eine Schwarze Aura trat aus die alle Digimon umhüllte, es zog alle digimon immer mehr in das Tor und lies sie einschlafen dabei wurden Dominik und ich wieder von unseren Partnern getrennt die wieder auf ihre Rookie Level zurück digitierten wir konnten nur noch mit an sehen wie sich das Tor wieder schloß „Guilmon NEIN!“ schrie ich und kochte vor Wut. Ich Nahm alle Kraft die ich noch hatte zusammen und Griff Forneusmon an doch dieses stieß mich einfach weg und Lachte laut Hals „Das wars dann wohl ohne eure digimon seit ihr keine gegner für Forneusmon und mich“ sagte Jerry und wollte los gehen als ich wieder auf stand und ihn anfing zu lachen „Hahaha das war wohl ein Witz wenn ich in all der zeit etwas gelent habe dann ist das das ich Kämpfe bis zum Schluss und das zeige ich dir jetzt!“ ich brüllte so laut das mein digisoul sich schwarz Färbte und sich mitten in der Luft ein riss bildetet „ICH ZEIGE DIR DIE KRAFT DIE MICH UND MEINEN PARTNER VERBÜNDET!“ büllte ich und schnitt entlang des Risses und Öffnetet so das Höllen Tor wieder, Forneusmon so wie Jerry schauten mich geschockt an und sofort schippste Jerry mit den Fingern und es Digitierte „Ich bin Deinonymon“ und kurz nach dem es sich vorgestellt hatte schnappte er sich sofort Sara und nahm sie als Geisel „eine Bewegung und sie ist Tot also schließe das Tor wieder“ sagte Jerry und bedrohte sie mit einem Messer Als sein blick Erstarrte, eine riesige hand kam aus dem Tor Kam und auch mich mit rein zog. Kaum war das Tor geschlossen Leuchtete es wieder auf, es war mein normales Digisoul das auf strahlte und eine Klinge durch das Tor Schoß das Deinonymon durch Bohrte und auch Jerry´s Schulter wurde durch Bohrt kaum löste sich die Klinge wieder auf und das Tor öffnete sich. „warum hast du das getan Jerry!“ brüllte ich ihn an, er zitterte da er sehr viel Blut schon verloren hatte „ich tat es um Erlösung zu finden und Takashi wird dir alles erzählen“ kaum schlossen sich seine Augen durch fuhr mich eine seltsame kraft, im gleichen Augenblick kam Takashi und die anderen auch wieder zu bewusst sein. Jerry´s Körper wurde von einer Lichtsäule um hüllt und zwei Geister stiegen auf „Weretoramon wie schön dich wieder zu sehen“ sagte Jerry´s Geist „ja es freut mich auch endlich hat alles wieder seine Richtigkeit“ sagte sein Partner und beide verschwanden in der Luft. „Endlich können sie beiden in Frieden ruhen sagte Takashi, ich stellte ihn sofort zur rede was Jerry meinte und wir setzten uns alle hin während Takashi alles ans licht brachte.